An embodiment relates to object sensor fusion.
Radar systems are used to detect objects within the road of travel. Such systems utilize continuous or periodic tracking of objects over time to determine various parameters of an object. Often times, data such as object location, range, and range rate are computed using the data from radar systems. However, inputs from radars are often sparse tracked targets. Moreover, radar systems are often predicated on assuming the target is a single point which makes it even more difficult to assess for close-by-targets.